Note To Self
by secretserpent
Summary: Claude and Alois rearrange the breakfast table while Sebastian and Ciel find alternate uses for bath oils. Presented in two parts. Lemons and fluff. It is what it is. Please forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

Please leave me some love-I really want to improve on my citrus-making abilities :3 Any comments would be helpful!

Now, let's see what happens when our favorite psychopath is being a little too irate for dear Claude...

* * *

><p>"NOTE TO SELF: tables make for great impromptu beds" <em>-Claude Faustus<em>_, _slip of paper found in the butler's bedroom.

Alois Trancy was an intolerable master at the best of times. He was often selfish, chaotic, moody, and short-tempered. In his mood changes, Alois could become overwhelmed by his emotional instability and entrapment in past grief, breaking down and looking for comfort in Claude. Even though his master disgusted Claude generally, Alois' psychotic nature was an intoxicating draw. However, today Claude's master was testing his patience.

Alois awoke this morning by the sunlight streaming into his bedroom window. The light was muted by the white curtains, tingeing the room in a golden aura. Alois stretched out in his oversized bed, trying to work the sleep out of his system. He glanced towards the window with one round frosty eye before opening both in surprise. Alois knew by the deep color of the sunlight that his butler failed to wake him at the appropriate time. Boy, did this annoy Alois like no other.

"Claude!"

Claude Faustus appeared at the young master's bedroom door within mere seconds of being called for. Claude was already prepared for Alois' reaction to his late start of his morning. He internally sighed in exasperation at the sight of Alois, knees to his chest, with a pout in full swing.

"Yes, my lord?"

Alois unfolded himself to perch on the end of his bed.

"What time is it, dear Claude?" Alois spoke with an acidic high-pitched tone, the usual warning to his misbehavior.

"9am, your Highness."

"Oh goodness! I wonder what happened to 7:30 then." The young blonde master's voice changed out of annoyance and sarcasm.

"I apologize your Highness, but you simply refused to rise when I came promptly at 7:30 this morning. You told me quite clearly to leave, or else you'd strip me into pieces and use me as your morning's bacon. I daresay I wanted to avoid your attempt at discipline."

Claude looked down at Alois who was pondering his forgotten earlier instructions. Claude knew that Alois would forget his change of plans because that's just what he did. The little brat was always trying to squeeze more sleep into the schedule, and would then blame his staff for his minor indiscretions.

Alois let out a sigh and stretched out backwards onto his mattress. He made a show out of stretching his back and rotating his hips, giving himself a lengthened and curvy appearance. He looked toward Claude and let out a sharp giggles. He figured Claude wouldn't be amused. Alois sat back up and stared at his ever-stoic demon butler.

"Well, I suppose that_ is_ something that I would say. Although, I can't imagine why you wouldn't try waking me up subsequent times. You know how busy my schedule is, Claude."

Well there it was. Claude knew there was always an out with his spoiled master, and today wouldn't be any different. Not to mention his blatant act for attention, sprawling so sensually on his bed. Who did this kid think he was?

Claude finally was able to get his unruly master into the dining room to take his breakfast. Sweet blueberry oatmeal was served with cream, expertly paired with a light white berry tea. Claude was quite proud of his creation, and yet his Highness turned his nose up at the steaming bowl of oatmeal.

"Claude, I don't want oatmeal," his Highness whined. "Make me something else!"

Claude withheld a sigh and instead asked "What may I get you then, your Highness?"

Alois just sat there with his customary pouty face, pushing his full lower lip out. Alois actually had no idea what he wanted from Claude this morning. Correction: Alois knew what he _wanted_ from Claude, but had no idea what he wanted instead for breakfast. He just said that to get a rise out of Claude; he loved seeing Claude angry—it gave him an odd satisfaction.

Claude had a feeling that his bratty master was just trying to make him angry. It happens only when his Highness was bored of his daily routine. Claude was already losing his patience with Alois, most likely because of the frustrating start to the morning. Instead of giving in to the satisfaction of making that demanding child stop pouting, he bowed and quietly left the room to fetch something new for breakfast.

After years of serving his Highness, Claude really shouldn't have been surprised by Alois' denial of Claude's second choice for breakfast—biscuits glazed with honey, served with berries and cream. But alas, Claude still found himself clenching his jaw as accusations of being a sissy butler flew at him from across the dining table. Filled to the brink with frustration, Claude leaned down menacingly at his young master's side.

Alois' eyes grew wide with surprise as Claude's closeness. The young boy could feel Claude's hot breath on his face. Alois couldn't help himself and allowed a quick glimpse at the demon butler's full lips before refocusing on Claude's angry eyes. Claude was momentarily taken aback by his Highness' wanton glance at his own lips, but the desire was clear to Claude in Alois' crystal blue eyes. _Oh, this could be fun_, the butler mused.

"Perhaps his Highess would prefer something sweet for breakfast?" Claude asked while pulling the white saucer of berries and cream towards him and Alois. He stuck a slender finger into the whipped cream and reached out to his bratty master's stubbornly full lips. Claude circled Alois's mouth with the rich cream, eliciting a short sigh from the boy. Claude forced his finger into the blonde's mouth, who took it graciously.

Alois was having a hard time hiding his excitement from Claude. He was certainly surprised at his butler's sudden actions. So much so, that Alois absently began sucking on Claude's infiltrating finger. Claude's pupils flared as he watched Alois swivel his cool tongue on Claude's skin.

Claude quickly removed his finger from his Highness' mouth and instead replaced it with his own lips. Claude carefully licked off the cream from his master's lips and moved the sweet taste back into Alois's mouth. Claude groaned with impatience as the boy below him squirmed in his seat, stretching upwards to stroke Claude's hair and pull him down closer.

Claude lifted the smaller boy off of the chair and up onto the large dining table. To the butler's immediate distaste the silk tablecloth rumpled under his blonde master as he stretched out on the table. Alois pushed the bowls of food out to the sides as he lay backwards, causing them to fall off the table with a _crash._ Claude followed his master onto the table and hovered inches from the other's face.

Alois stretched his head upwards to catch Claude in another resounding kiss. Tongues battled for dominance. Alois bit down on his lover's tongue hard enough to draw blood. Both master and servant could taste a tinge of copper over the sweetness of the kiss. Claude ran his hands down the front of the blonde's small frame. Alois let out a small moan, making Claude smirk.

Claude broke the kiss for some much needed air. Alois looked up at Claude through hooded eyes, lust evident by the darkened blue they held. Claude thought his blonde brat looked like sin itself, assuredly wanting more than just kisses. Claude forced Alois' chin upwards to expose the white length of his neck. Claude bent down and began lapping the soft skin willingly given to him. He heard his master's breath hitch as he bit down at the nape of his neck.

Alois began to grab frantically at his butler's jacket buttons, trying to rip it away from his body. He wanted to feel the demon's skin on his own and gratify his own selfish needs. The demon butler complied by peeling off his own jacket and dress shirt. Claude helped Alois undress himself. _This boy is so utterly helpless without me_, he thought to himself. Claude sat up a bit to look down at Alois one more time. He was now stripped down to his undershorts and quivered ever so slightly beneath the larger man.

"Claude, what's taking you so long?" Alois asked in a lustful voice, somehow still able to sound stern. "I need you now."

Claude could not explain why those words made his devilish heart beat faster. "Yes, your Highness," he whispered to the beautiful blonde.

It wasn't long after that that both of them were fully undressed and panting for breath. Claude had been running his hands all over Alois, preparing him for their union. He left small love-bites in trails around his master's stomach and right side. Claude gracefully flipped Alois onto his belly. The boy pulled his knees up under himself, knowing what pleasure was soon to come.

Claude spent some time preparing his master with his fingers. Claude stretched the younger one's muscles with twisting and scissoring motions, making him cry out with soft whimpers. Claude sped up the invasion of his master, earning him a more throaty response. Alois was getting desperate for release, and he ached all over for more attention. He was just beginning to doubt if Claude was still there behind him when he felt something wet around his ring of muscles. It was an odd, dirty sensation—but it matched Alois Trancy completely for its unusualness.

Claude was glad to hear such grateful replies from the kisses and laps he gave to his master from behind. It was strange, but it felt so very good. Claude wasn't able to bear the pressure building in his own member anymore, and gave a final long lick. Without warning to his blonde partner, Claude began pushing himself into Alois' small opening. Alois opened his eyes in surprise and gave a short yelp. Claude smirked from behind.

"Your Highness, I'm sure you know it'll be easier if you relax," Claude said in a low tone.

Almost imperceptivity, Alois nodded in response to Claude's statement. Of course he knew this, but Claude's member was so much warmer and much larger than he was expecting. Once Claude was all the way inside his master, he waited until he felt his master relax around him. Slowly, he began moving inside of the blonde.

The boy let out a low moan, lowering his head to the table. Claude moved inside of him at a consistent beat, sliding in and out. The pressure was becoming uncomfortable for Alois until Claude pulled his bottom upwards slightly, shocking him when hitting that special spot inside. At this, Alois let out a louder and more appreciative moan.

Claude made a point to hit the blonde's sweet spot with every thrust. Hearing his master's cries of enthusiasm pulled a deep groan from Claude's own lips. Their pace got faster and less coordinated, each participant racing towards their completion. They ground against each other ferociously, Alois grabbing the tablecloth and Claude digging into Alois' hide. Alois finally came with a raw moan of Claude's name, spewing white fluid onto his own stomach. Claude met his climax right after Alois, spreading himself deep inside of his blonde Highness.

They both laid still on the table, trying to gain their breath. Both of them listened to the pounding of their own heartbeats and the jagged breath from the other. Claude eventually slid himself slowly out of Alois, causing a bruised empty feeling inside of his master. Alois rolled around to face Claude who still hovered above him. He cupped the butler's face in his hands, and ran them down to hold onto his neck. They looked almost lovingly at one another, the original argument far from their present thoughts.

A few chaste kisses were passed between master and servant. Hands tenderly covered love wounds. Soft breath was sighed onto one another's skin. It wasn't until they were dressed again that someone broke the silence.

"Claude, I'm not fond of this tablecloth. Are you?" Alois rested a finger on his face in false thought, looking at the stained and rumpled tablecloth.

"No, your Highness. What should be done with it?" Claude also eyed the tablecloth in question.

"Burn it," Alois responded with a lopsided grin.

Claude smirked back. "Yes, your Highness."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hewwo everyone! I hope everyone's had a good weekend. I, unfortunately, have been ill (waah!). But you're in luck, because I just finished editing the second part of "Note To Self." I had a lot of fun writing this part. This one is probably more fluffy and more lemony than the last part. I hope that's enjoyable haha! If anyone was interested, I wrote most of the lemony stuff to the song "Dirt" by Depeche Mode. Definitely fit the mood to me ;)**

**Okay, one more thing: I can't remember if I've said it yet for this short story, but I do not own the rights to any of Kuroshitsuji. At all. Thanks for reminding me O_O**

**Peace! -ss**

* * *

><p>NOTE TO SELF: "Buy more scented oils from Lau. They achieved excellent results." –<em>Sebastian Michaelis <em>(found in leather-bound diary)

Sebastian frowned as he looked out the kitchen window. It appeared that the rain wouldn't let up this evening, even though it stormed all throughout the day as well. The demon butler weaved through the great hallways of the Phantomhive household, bringing along with him his young master's evening tea. He came to a stop in the hall outside the half-closed door of Ciel's study, a sliver of light piercing the darkness outside the room. Sebastian knocked once out of politeness, but let himself in without the young earl's acknowledgement.

And just as Sebastian thought: his _bocchan_ was quietly contemplating a stack of papers from behind his desk with brows furrowed. Sebastian took in the sight of his small master and how much more childlike he looked from behind the wooden structure. He hoped that his young master would turn in soon for the night; Ciel had been showing signs of stress and sleep deprivation for a few days now. Brows furrowed even deeper as Ciel became aware of his butler in his presence.

Without looking up, Ciel spoke to his butler. "Well, was there a reason for your intrusion? I'm busy."

"Yes, _bocchan_. I apologize for interrupting. However, it is time for your customary evening tea."

Ciel's uncovered cerulean eye looked up surprised at Sebastian.

"It's that late already? There's just too much to do and not enough time for it. With the shipment delays from Glasgow, it's impossible to track the losses we may be hit with."

"Because of the rolling storms, my lord?" Sebastian asked, aware that the mention of it probably only made Ciel feel more strained. Sebastian set up his young master with a steaming cup of tea.

"Yes. It is most ridiculous. It's rained here for over a day now, and out north it's been much worse for the last seventy-two hours. Hardly necessary this time of year."

Ciel put his lips to the small teacup, steam rising and hitting his tired face. The moisture felt good, and the fumes emanating from the cup were much more intoxicating than usual. Before Ciel could ask what he had been given, Sebastian was already speaking.

"Tonight's tea consists of natural chamomile with a hint of lavender root. It is the perfect blend imported from India, known to cure headaches, tension, and cause sleepiness."

Ciel stopped in mid-tilt of his teacup to move the unclothed eye to his butler. He felt like making a small jab at Sebastian and question why Sebastian was suggesting he was unable to work efficiently further tonight. But Ciel refrained since he considered it truly was his long day making him irritable. He sighed visibly and took a luxurious sip of the golden liquid.

By the time he had his cup quietly refilled by his loyal butler, he realized how drowsy he was beginning to feel. There was a slight calm that passed through Ciel that he hadn't felt for quite awhile. Sebastian took immediate notice of the shift in his young master.

"_Bocchan_. Perhaps preparing for bed would be best?" Sebastian asked with a liquid coolness.

Ciel set down his teacup, again drained of its contents. "I suppose that would be best. I'll be along shortly. Start my bath, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, and backed gracefully out of the office.

Sebastian made his way towards the young master's bedchamber. He quickly strode through the boy's darkened room, placing the candelabra on the dresser closest to the bathroom door. Sebastian began drawing up water from the bath faucet and waited for the water to gain heat. His young master enjoyed extremely hot water, so Sebastian tested the water often on his bare hands often. Once the water was at a sufficient temperature, Sebastian plugged the drain and began searching for soap.

The butler searched through the wooden cabinet that contained soaps, shampoos, and other bathroom necessities. Sebastian found a new bottle of his master's favorite unscented bath oil. When he pulled the bottle forward, another bottle fell over and rolled to the front of the cabinet shelf. Sebastian picked up the little glass bottle and regarded it with curiosity.

The unassuming glass bottle contained a translucent pink fluid. The small bottle was even stopped with a cork_. It resembled something more like a love potion than a bath oil._ Sebastian let out a low chuckle at the thought. Turning the bottle over in his hands, he found a note attached to the side:

_To the young Earl Phantomhive—for only the most stressful of days. Your friend, Lau._

The comment left by Lau, not to mention that he gave young master a bath oil, was oddly unsettling to Sebastian. Although, his _bocchan _was acting extremely tense. Perhaps Lau has something (hopefully legal) to give him some relief? Sebastian hoped that it would help his young master relax, and poured a third of the bottle into the tub filling with steaming water.

The young master in question began his slow journey to his bedroom. He held a hand up to his forehead, begging the dulled pain not to return to full force. Sebastian's tea had indeed made Ciel sleepy and even took the edge off of his headache. Although, the rain that poured still on the rooftop didn't help reassure Ciel of the financial trouble his company may be under. What Ciel needed most now was the steam of the bathroom and then a visit to his warm bed.

Ciel wondered into his bedroom with other sleepy thoughts attached to his mind. The light of the candelabra by his bathroom door beckoned him to open the door and step inside. He opened his eyes in hazy surprise as he opened the door. He wasn't sure which had the impact on him the greatest first: the wave of thick steam that rolled towards him or the sweetly perfumed air.

The young earl stepped through the door and closed the door tight behind him. The air cleverly smelled of many sweet things at once, delighting Ciel's senses. It contained the lighter smells of marzipan and lemon meringue, while hiding rougher tones of dark cacao and gingersnap. The smell was unbelievably addicting to Ciel, so much that he almost forgot his butler stood before him, waiting for his orders to be given. Ciel regained control over his mental wandering to nod curtly at Sebastian.

"Sebastian. Why does the bathroom smell different? I recall only ordering unscented bath things."

The butler hesitated unnoticeably to his young master. Sebastian didn't think his _bocchan_ would step into a bath if he said it was whatever Lau had sent him. Surely trying something new could help his young lord.

"I found it in the cabinet, my lord. If you wish, I will remake your bath with the regular."

"No need for that. Just next time, don't pick something that will make me smell like a girl."

Ciel threw the comment out there, almost half-heartedly. He didn't want to admit it, especially to his demon butler, but he enjoyed the combination of sweet and strong smells in the room. They made his head feel cloudy and calm. His butler began undressing him, preparing him for his long-awaited bedtime bath.

Sebastian, who was usually unaffected by simple smells, was even starting to feel a bit light-headed. The combination held a complexity not usual for human perfumes, and he found it perfectly intoxicating. With gloved hands, he rid his young master of his coat. Sebastian undid his _bocchan_'s shirt buttons with expert skill. He hadn't noticed before, but now saw with perfect clarity how creamy his master's skin looked in the low light. Sebastian had to fight the sudden desire to let his fingers linger on the younger one's shoulders. Instead, he pulled off Ciel's shirt and folded it along with his coat. Feeling strange still, Sebastian quickly removed his young master's shorts and undershorts. He ushered his _bocchan _into the bath, helping him with one gloved hand as Ciel stepped in.

Ciel settled down slowly into the still scorching water. He laid his head backwards on the lip of the bathtub, letting the perfumed steam travel up into his tired face. Ciel felt neat fingers easily untie his eye patch from behind, exposing his violet eye. His butler kneeled at the side of the bathtub, gloves and coat now missing from his ensemble.

Sebastian pushed a clean washcloth into the water, letting it soak. He began to stir the pink tinged water. The movement only made the room more fragrant, a smell Sebastian now both craved and distrusted. Bringing the washcloth to his young master, he lightly placed the soft fabric across Ciel's thin neck. Sebastian took particular interest in Ciel's elegant features that emerged from the water. His master's head was tilted backwards, surrendering his neck and shoulders to the washcloth Sebastian slowly ran downwards.

The odd sensation the prickled fabric made on his skin aroused him further from his muddled thoughts. He half opened his eyes in the steamy room to find his loyal butler staring back at him. Sebastian held Ciel's gaze with his deep red eyes, now lacking their usual coy charm. The clandestine manipulation his eyes usually possessed were extinguished in the hazy room, fully aware of his young master's compromising position.

Looking down at his _bocchan_, Sebastian noticed how oddly romantic Ciel looked in the bath. He had one small hand clasped around Sebastian's washing hand, with the other hand curled over the ridge of the tub. The young master had squirmed in a way that left both of his knees unequally raised out of the water. The younger one had a look of confused lust as he lightly tugged on his butler's hand.

"My lord..." Sebastian trailed off, suddenly wary about what he would suggest to his young master. Ciel continued to hold both Sebastian's gaze and his hand.

"Sebastian. I want to order you to do something for me."

Sebastian continued to look down at his master. "Yes, _bocchan_?"

Ciel brought Sebastian's hand down to his clavicle. The young master looked down briefly, and then looked back up with a small grin on his full lips.

"I order you to take me. I figure I should learn the extent of my butler's abilities."

Sebastian's red eyes deepened at the challenge. "Yes, my lord."

The young master briefly wondered what they were doing, getting so close to one another. Ciel wasn't convinced there were any deeper feelings coming out, but he did know he wanted gratification; and Sebastian would always give him what he wanted. He felt Sebastian run his hand along his clavicle, lightly pushing Ciel's hand out of the way. The boy felt additional heat as Sebastian's head came closer to his own. Ciel watched as Sebastian bent down towards his neck, looking at the boy out of the corner of his eye.

When Sebastian's cool lips made contact with Ciel's heated skin, Ciel felt his body respond automatically. Ciel leaned back further, giving Sebastian greater access for additional kisses and nips. The texture of his young master's skin was glorious to Sebastian. He sucked in a section of Ciel's skin, hoping to leave a claiming mark. Ciel released a small gasp at the new sensation.

"Get in the tub now," Ciel demanded. How one could sound faded and forceful at the same time confused Sebastian.

Without much warning, Ciel pulled Sebastian's shoulders forward with both arms. Perhaps the combination of Sebastian's inattention and Ciel's adamant demand led to Sebastian's upper body being dragged into the bathwater. A slightly surprised Sebastian looked at his young master's smug face. Both of his long arms were submerged in the water, along with the very upper part of his torso. Of course, since Sebastian is much larger than his master, a complete flip into the tub was very unrealistic of his _bocchan_'s imagination.

Sebastian smirked down at Ciel, red eyes now boiling. "Oh? So that's how we're going to play."

Without taking his eyes off of his younger partner, Sebastian gracefully swung his long legs over into the tub. A small amount of water lapped the ridge of the tub, and splashed onto the floor. Although Sebastian's movement was barely visually perceptible, Ciel now felt the warm weight of his tall butler. Ciel didn't have the patience to get acquainted slowly anymore, and dragged Sebastian down to his lips.

Sebastian followed his young master's lead and crushed his lips against the boy's softer pair. Working against each other, each fought for dominance between their mouths and brought their bodies towards each other. Sebastian moved an arm to cradle Ciel's head, only ending in dipping them further into the water. Ciel and Sebastian came back up lightly sputtering, but were determined to continue tearing at each other's lips. More water went overboard.

Ciel began skimming his hands all over his butler, trying to remove the soaking articles of clothing. He was feeling a burning trail towards his privates and couldn't stand the lack of contact much longer. Sebastian hurried his young master's weak attempts to remove his clothing and started unbuttoning his shirt as Ciel worked on his pants. Little by little, black and white clothing were dragged off and thrown unceremoniously onto the ground.

Now able to get even closer to each other, Sebastian ran his hands down his master's spine. He noticed just how soft his younger master was, and took note of each delicate curve the boy possessed. Ciel floated and moved himself to match Sebastian's exploring hands. The young earl let out a louder moan of encouragement.

Reading the urgency in his _bocchan_, Sebastian wandered Ciel's body with faster hands. He expertly explored Ciel's pink nipples, twisting them between his fingers and sucking them gently with his mouth. Ciel arched his back into Sebastian and brought his legs up to his butler's sides. Ciel wanted to touch Sebastian everywhere and wanted his touch in return. He craved every attention to his small body, and he wanted it now.

Whimpering slightly, Ciel squirmed in Sebastian's grasp, accidentally rubbing himself along Sebastian's length. Both of them gasped into the humid air. Sebastian's hands moved quickly to join his and Ciel's members again, this time caging them together in his grasp. Ciel let out an animalistic groan and bucked up into Sebastian's hand. Ciel sat up slightly to kiss his butler and continued moaning into Sebastian's open mouth.

The sensation was overwhelming for Sebastian who was feeling very aroused by his young master's desires and uninhibited displays. He lightly stroked over Ciel's member, teasing another ragged sigh from the boy. Sebastian grinned into Ciel's next passionate kiss.

Sebastian broke contact abruptly. Ciel pouted and tried to connect again with Sebastian's private area, but he was too far out of reach within the large bathtub. Sebastian was leaning out of the tub, stretching for something unseen by Ciel. He leaned back in and quickly settled onto Ciel once more, now with a small glass bottle in hand. Sebastian turned on the tap, letting more hot water pound down near Ciel's floating form and stuck the little bottle into the current.

"We need more." Sebastian said lustfully.

Ciel just nodded up at his demonic butler. He now just noticed how much water was missing from the bathtub. The fragrance hit Ciel harder than before, taking over the stimulated part of his mind and extending it much further. Sebastian also felt his senses warp with more of that lovely and strange smell. Sebastian crawled back into place over Ciel, lifting his small legs roughly to his sides.

Although Ciel was thrown off-guard by Sebastian's actions, he let out a small sigh and put his own hands around his legs. Sebastian used the water to help him prop up his young master with one arm stretched around his waist. He busied his other hand with light touches to Ciel's privates once more, eliciting even more sounds of contentment. After a few firmer touches, Sebastian moved his hand further down Ciel's body, stopping at the boy's entrance.

Slowly, Sebastian forced one long digit into his young master. He watched the young master's face change between pain and pleasure. Sebastian continued the process this way with the second digit. He wanted his master to be fully prepared for further invasion. Sebastian lightly twisted his fingers deep inside, making the younger one gasp and rotate his hips. Ciel didn't want the painful and sweet touches to stop.

Undoubtedly though, Ciel eventually felt Sebastian pull out his fingers. Ciel wiggled a bit and pouted up at the larger man who looked at him domineeringly. He was both turned on and troubled by that possessive look his butler gave him. Sebastian adjusted Ciel's position a little, making the boy hold his legs more tightly to his chest.

Sebastian laid his stomach against Ciel once more. This time, he lined his length up against Ciel's opening. With one more insistent movement from Ciel, Sebastian pushed his way into his young master. Ciel momentarily clenched around Sebastian's large member. It felt a bit more painful than Ciel was expecting. But still, he found the sensation to be a delightful combination of pain and pleasure.

Sebastian began to move in small circles inside his master. He slowly pulled himself out in order to quickly thrust himself back in. He was rewarded with a shocked moan from Ciel. Sebastian continued this intoxicating pattern until he was granted an even more passionate cry when he hit Ciel's sweet spot.

Ciel pushed his bottom towards Sebastian, trying for that lovely feeling again. Sebastian rewarded him with continuous movements that hit straight into that electric spot inside. Thrusting towards each other, fragrant water splashed clumsily into their mouths and onto the soaking floor. Coming closer to his climax, Sebastian removed his supportive hand to grab his young master by both hips. This tipped Ciel's head under water once more. Sebastian quickly trapped Ciel's legs between their bodies and Ciel used his hands to bring himself back up. Ciel broke the water with an anguished cry that sounded remarkably close to his butler's name.

Lost in the heat and fumes, both men slammed towards each other, each battling to win the race first. Ciel was moaning uncontrollably, knowing how close he was to release. His muscles began to rhythmically encircle Sebastian, sending him into lust-filled movements as well. Sebastian took Ciel's member and pumped down on it hard. Ciel fought to keep in a true scream of desire by biting his lower lip. He finally came over the edge with a strangled cry as he unloaded in Sebastian's grasp. Sebastian quietly crashed over the same ledge with Ciel's final cry, feeling the full force of completion, burying deep within his small master.

Both master and servant were lying awkwardly in the bathtub, each struggling for clear air. Sebastian made almost inaudible gasps into his master's shoulder. Ciel trembled slightly, still clenching the sides of the tub. Both lay there, aware of how cold the water was turning, but neither wanted to unfold from their compromising position.

With extreme difficulty, Sebastian was the first to move. The rippling of the water seemed excessively loud in the exhausted silence. He looked down at his _bocchan_, who was visibly satiated but also weary. With great care, Sebastian lifted the young lord out of the tub and carried him into the bedroom. Expertly drying and warmly dressing his young master, Sebastian led the drained Ciel to his large bed where he promptly fell asleep.

Sebastian looked down at the small form of his master. Sebastian was also completely satisfied with tonight's unscheduled adventure. His usual coy smirk was back. _Lucky bastard. Unlike him, I have a household still to run._ That thought snapped Sebastian back to reality. He turned hesitantly towards the bathroom and ventured a look inside. He now just registered that the hardwood floor was completely soaked, probably ruined. Even his own clothing was completely wet. Getting back to his own living quarters would be interesting. Sebastian sighed and looked upwards…and froze.

_How the hell did we get the ceiling wet?_

* * *

><p><strong>How indeed, Sebastian, how indeed.<strong>

**If it fits your fancy, please leave me a review to let me know how my stories are going. I'm not uber confident in my lemons! **

**See you for the next story! ^_^**


End file.
